That's Life
by funkysoda
Summary: A choice collection of drabbles [KxH] teehee.
1. Laundry

LAUNDRY

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise, really.

I mean, he _is_ a rich bastard, after all. Whatever he pleased will be the will of his underlings.

However, one thing Haruhi can't stand is his supposition that she, wife of Kyouya Ootori, is there to pander his every whim and is able to forget her own assertion of human rights just because he says so (and because he came across a friend of his who happened to have, in his possession, three platters of ootoro which he had no need of, and had, inevitably, sent it to Kyouya as a gift. However, that matter is irrelevant).

What happened was (right after Kyouya told Haruhi the tale of why he has three platters of ootoro), he told Haruhi to stop doing the laundry.

There was nothing wrong with that, true; however, Haruhi liked doing the laundry, it gave her something to do, and she told Kyouya so.

Kyouya: But, Haruhi, we have employed maids for such menial tasks.

Haruhi: (quite stubbornly) But I like doing the laundry.

Kyouya: Listen, Haruhi, the media has taken note of this.

Haruhi: (eyes widen)

Kyouya: Haruhi, you aren't anonymous anymore. You're quite a celebrity now. Keep that in mind, for my sake.

Haruhi: Can't I do it secretly? In the dead of night—that's when I'll do the laundry (thoughtful look).

Kyouya: (pause) I won't allow you to lose sleep over the laundry.

* * *

He was about to say 'I didn't marry you just to go back to an empty bed.' But he thought better of it. He liked to stick to his cold, impersonal self during petty disagreements such as this.

* * *

In the end, of course, his will be done. But he _did_ offer her the three platters of ootoro after she agreed (which led her to think that it was a bait, lure, bribe, etc. which she accepted guiltily but happily).

The next day, after eating all the three platters, she imagined a life of not doing the laundry. For some reason, it made her upset. Sure, it gave her more time to rest from work; it gave her more time to do other things; but, there were very few things she liked to do more than doing the laundry (like eating ootoro). Laundry _was_ relaxation for her, a time to de-stress. And a life without doing the laundry…? Suffice it to say that she was pretty unhappy.

Once or twice the thought of opening a launderette—a high-end one, mind you, for the sole satisfaction of the media and society—drifted through her mind.

* * *

A/N

I can't seem to stick with my stories (and I apologize for that). I'm trying my hand at drabbling, perhaps it won't scare away my commitment.

Cheers! (oh, and, please review. _That_ attracts my commitment, I swear)


	2. Dinner

He was upset.

He had always believed that one of his (many) great achievements was being able to figure out the workings of the mind of men. This he used to manipulate and manage to make his underlings deathly loyal.

He knew what his brothers wanted, he knew what his father wanted (and although initially he _did_ give them what they wanted, he found a way around that because of what Haruhi keeps telling him). But why, for the sake of all that's holy, can't he figure out what she wanted?

Throughout the course of his bath,

That was the course of his mind.

So when he stepped out of the bathroom, he sat on the couch to gather his scattered thoughts.

And he remembered that night he attempted to frighten her, realizing that she was not scared at all, and she saw through his façade.

'Kyouya?'

Haruhi was sitting on the bed, looking intently at him.

There was, after all, something a bit off about him as she watched him sit on the couch.

'Is something wrong?'

She neared him and all he could do was gaze at the woman he did not understand—the woman he _loved_.

To Haruhi he looked a little lost. He was just looking at her with his longish hair left dripping and soaking the couch (when usually, he was _very_ meticulous about things like that).

'What…do you want, Haruhi?' he croaked.

He was desperate to know. For a few moments, neither could break the silence.

'There's only one thing I really want, Kyouya,…and it's not even ootoro,…but you can say it's close to that…'

He was just about to shake his head in disbelief at how shallow his wife was until

She planted a kiss on his mouth that was (quite) agape.

'Haruhi…' was whispered breathlessly many, many times until eventually, dinner was forgotten.

* * *

Yep, it's me again. Please be kind and review! 


	3. Ransom

RANSOM

* * *

They were never one for emotional outbursts—not even during their courting days (to come to think of it, that phase of their lives might just possibly be the most—well, not exactly embarrassing, but certainly unsettling.) But even then it was as if one could see through the other's mask, and no unnecessary emotion need to show itself.

But then there are certain times in life—and everyone is bound to get to that point—when other people take you by surprise—such as when a stranger calls you on the telephone concerning 'someone you care about'—and you find yourself unleashing all emotions that are cramped in meticulous compartments—not unlike Kyouya's current state.

* * *

'She's asleep in the bedroom, sir,' replied the maid hushedly.

'ARE YOU SURE.' Only Kyouya can state a question, and he did just that into his phone.

'Yes, sir!'

'IS..Is she breathing.'

'Well, I—'

'WELL??'

'I-I'll check at once!'

* * *

Not good at all. She could have been poisoned! Thought after horrid thought ran through his mind in fanatical overdrive.

'Are we—' he started, but realized that he _had_ already arrived in his estate, and the rather chubby chauffeur was out of breath from rushing to open Kyouya's door for him. Upon registering this, the dignified Kyouya ran. Yes, ran like mad with his tie askew, leather shoes creased, and knuckles white with gripping the phone to his ear.

* * *

'Master Kyouya!' cried the maid in surprise; she had never seen so many creases in his face. 'Wh-what happened?'

'H-HOW IS SHE!' he yelled into his handset.

'Please, not so loud, sir. She's peacefully, sleepi—breathing! Yes!—in the room.'

Still not convinced, he curtly (and dazedly) disconnected the call and left the maid puzzled in the hallway.

* * *

He hastily swung the bedroom door open, and after a particularly thudding heartbeat later, saw Haruhi (peacefully, indeed) among the pillows and sheets.

She looked fine. In fact, the sun did well to particularly shine down on her like that.

Beautiful. Golden.

He went near and felt her pulse—a steady beat. Her forehead was a little warm, but then that would be the sun's doing. Her complexion glowed. She was...fine? Then what was that call all about?

* * *

'Kyouya?' Haruhi croaked. He did not realize that he was fidgeting with her fingers.

'You're home early.' She said with a smile.

How lovely she looked, that he really could not help himself from kissing her then and there (even though he usually would prefer for her to first brush her teeth.) And after that, he just lay there on top of her, exhausted from all the worrying, content.

'If only I can always wake up to that,' Haruhi sighed happily.

'Hm?' Kyouya wasn't really listening, he was just relieved that the woman he loved was there, safe, and her voice floated softly about his head.

Suddenly, a sense of urgency consumed him once again. She was just so…calm, carefree, anything could happen and she wouldn't even know!

'Haruhi, did anything out of the ordinary happen today?'

Pause.

'Um, well,' she thought for a long while. 'Nothing.' A bit tight-lipped she suddenly was.

Kyouya shifted a bit until he was looking directly at her eyes. Her entrancing…

'Are you hiding something? What happened?'

'N-nothing. I…well…'

'Haruhi, this is important.'

'I…' She gave him a pout. 'I did the laundry.' This she said quickly, reddening after.

He didn't know what to say, really.

'I haven't been doing it ever since you told me not to! I promise, but today was exceptionally dull. I—'

She took one look at his gaping face, and all she could do was confusedly apologize.

But really, Kyouya's thoughts were along the lines of Haruhi being a professional laundry-woman (well, he'll _make_ it a profession if she wanted!) and still he wouldn't care, as long as she's by his side.

* * *

'Wh-what was so important about that?' she asked meekly after a while.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

'A few moments ago a man called my office saying that if I refuse to honor a certain request, a person I…a person I cared for would be hurt.' He could feel her face heat up.

'Quite unsettling, really,' he finished lamely. If he told her what he'd really been through, she would probably reproach him for acting like a silly woman.

After a while Haruhi realized that he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: Marvel at my late update! Sorry, exams were popping up everywhere, see. Please be kind and review! Constructive criticism will be much appreciated.


	4. Experimental

Rest assured, this chapter will not end with '…then he opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream.' crap.

EXPERIMENTAL

* * *

_Crick._ Well, that's funny. He's never had a stiff neck before. Never, since birth—like it was an inherent gene assuring the carrier of 100 total rejuvenation after sleeping (as opposed to feeling worse afterwards). Also, based from what he could recall from the medical articles totally unrelated to him due to his genetic wiring, what he was feeling was quite…different.

It was throbbing. Just where his neck and right shoulder met. _At every pulse he was aware of the quickened rush of blood through his veins._

Where did _that_ come from? It must be some higher form of migraine.

Seems he fell asleep in the garden. The sun was setting, and for once in his life he felt as if a pair of eyes was watching him. Eyes that could actually hurt him. He got up from the hammock in haste, rubbing that strange, strange bump on the crook of his neck with his slender fingers.

Where was Haruhi? She always—

_Thirst._ A gut-wrenching th—no. _Thirst_ was an understatement. It was more like…lust. But lust for what?

Pulse. Vein. Blood. Blood.

Blood?

Ridiculous! He swatted the thought away. But it kept coming back.

Where was Haruhi? He needed her. _What was happening to him?_

He stumbles through the back door.

'Haruhi?' he half-cries. Through his blurred vision he saw her head poke out from the kitchen.

Her brows furrowed at the tone of his voice. 'Is something wrong?'

His ribs feel crushed. His stomach was positively wrenching, and oddly, his mouth felt more burdened than usual.

'K-kyouya?'

He collapses on his knees. He felt so…sick.

Quickly, Haruhi rushes over and catches his falling torso. There was something strange with the way he looked. Tormented. Lost. Defenseless.

She felt his clammy skin, and felt his shallow breathing tickling her neck.

'What's wrong, Kyouya?' she kept asking, doing her best to keep calm. 'Tell me what happened.'

But he couldn't speak. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

All he could see was the whiteness of her neck.

Pristine. Untouched. His.

And he bites.

* * *

I knew it! Yes, Kyouya turns into a vampire in this drabble. I plan to have continuations per drabble so, well, just wait till Experimental 2 comes out. And ooh! ooh! I hear Laundry 2 is pretty good, too. Maybe. I haven't started yet.

Darn. This drabble has a pretty low review average. Don't you think? Don't you? Huh? Well, do something about it!

Oh, I'll try to come up with dating scenes, as requested. But since...I have no personal experience on that fidgets don't look forward to it.

Thank you for reading, and i really really really hope you review. It would cheer me up so baad. Since, you know, the dating thing and all...

* * *


End file.
